1. Field of Invention
The automatic making and extending a coil of wire through an aperture in a product.
2. Brief Description Of The Previous Art
It is desirable as for fishing purposes to have a coil of wire through the eyelits of a hook or a lure to connect the same or for purposes of securing a fishing line thereto.
Further there is no known machine or automated process for threading a wire coil as through the eyelit of a fishing lure or hook.
It is costly and a slow process to coil a wire by hand as through the eyelits of a lure or a hook or to connect the two.